


A Letter (part six)

by lilidelafield



Series: I've Started To Drabble - 100-200 word stories [8]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilidelafield/pseuds/lilidelafield





	A Letter (part six)

Illya held his partner close until Napoleon grew calmer. Finally, wiping his eyes, Napoleon tried to smile. He almost managed it.

“I wish I could be more like you, Illya…” He paused when Illya shook his head.

“No, don’t wish to be like me, my friend. Don’t even try. It hurts more, and the pain lasts much longer.” He smiled slightly. “If you are ready, perhaps we should continue our journey, and you can tell me about your Millie.”

This time Napoleon managed to smile back.

“Okay…if you first tell me about your little Dimitry.”

“Very well . . .”


End file.
